Many medicaments have to be injected into the body. This applies in particular to medicaments, which are deactivated or have their efficiency remarkably decreased by oral administration, e.g. proteines (such as Insulin, growth hormones, interferons), carbohydrates (e.g. Heparin), antibodies and the majority of vaccines. Such medicaments are predominantly injected by means of syringes, medicament pens or medicament pumps.